Hoy igual que ayer
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Se acercaron de a poquito, Kreacher seguía despotricando contra una olla, enarbolando su cucharón de sopa. Él fue el primero: le rozó el rostro con la punta de los dedos. Ella no le dio tregua y lo besó. Harry/Ginny. Oneshot.


Hoy igual que ayer.

Fue un desastre.

Se enjuagó la cara, no se reconoció en el espejo, se miró los pies y se sintió mareada. Todo eso a una velocidad de vértigo. Todo eso porque le habían preguntado en una conferencia de prensa, qué esperaba del resto de su vida.

Y no ha pensado precisamente en su escoba.

Levantó la vista una vez más y se encontró con esa mujer del espejo que le contaba cómo los años habían pasado, cómo la habían invadido los veinte hace rato. Se la veía madura e insatisfecha, y estaba casi bonita.

Tomó su bolso y salió del baño rumbo a la salida.

Llovía como siempre en Londres y ella comenzaba a cansarse de eso. Supo dónde la llevarían sus pasos en cuanto apareció en esa esquina vieja que estaba igual a la última vez que la había visto, hacía unos cuantos meses.

Podía ver y tocar todos y cada uno de los ladrillos del Número 12 de Grinmalud Place y de pronto se sintió en casa de nuevo. En hogar. Como cuando visitaba a sus padres los domingos y almorzaban en familia, como cuando podía montarse en una escoba sobre los campos que rodean La Madriguera y apostar con sus hermanos a espaldas de su madre.

Como cuando tenía dieciocho y él era su vida.

Y ahora se pregunta si todavía podría entrar, pero sabe que no, que el gran Harry Potter no sería tan estúpido de no cambiar la cerradura, de dejar su casa desprovista de algún seguro contra indeseables.

Pero se encuentra revisando entre el manojo de llaves que guarda en la cartera, porque quizás la ha dejado por si alguna vez… Hace ya medio año que no se ven siquiera en el periódico pero no ha podido quitar la llave de la casa de su llavero.

Quizás debiera tocar el timbre, quizás debiera regresarse como vino, quizás debiera… Pero mejor no, se dice, y toma con la mano temblorosa esa llave que tiene una H grande bien marcada, y que no necesita ninguna identificación, porque la reconocería entre todas las demás, y eso que es un lío con las llaves.

La inserta en la cerradura y la puerta se abre. Qué cosas…

Todo sigue igual a la última vez. La casa parece mucho más luminosa pero no tanto, y ella sabe que Harry muere por irse a vivir a otro sitio, algo más pequeño, algo que le recuerde menos a Sirius, a la Orden, algo que sea menos él y su soledad.

Sus pasos resuenan en la estancia. No hay nadie, y ella ya se lo imaginaba, porque él a esa hora todavía está en el Ministerio.

– ¡Señorita Ginny! –exclama Kreacher, el elfo viejo y decrépito de Harry. Está alarmado y se le nota en las manos y en la manera que la mira.

–Kreacher, hola –saluda Ginny. Qué extraña se siente, qué angustiada. Y lo abraza, claro, porque cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y recién ahora se da cuenta de que extraña todo lo que lleva su nombre, todo lo que él representa (incluso el café con leche, que nunca le ha gustado).

– ¿El amo Harry sabe que usted ha venido aquí, señorita Ginny?

–Eh…no.

Kreacher frunció el ceño.

–El amo Harry regresa del trabajo en veinte minutos. –le dijo después, y regresó hacia la cocina meneando la escoba de barrer que llevaba en una mano.

Ginny siguió al elfo, dejó su cartera sobre la mesa como quien está en su casa y comenzó a interrogarlo.

…

– ¡El informe, Potter, el informe! –exclamaba su jefe, gesticulando de manera escandalosa con ambas manos. Harry hizo una mueca, qué ganas tenía de regresar a casa.

–Para mañana. –le prometió, acomodándose los lentes y revolviéndose el cabello.

Su jefe se marchó y su compañero de oficina rió entre dientes.

– ¡El informe, Potter, el _infooorme_! –se burló.

Harry sonrió.

Llovía cuando abandonó el ministerio, y llovía cuando volvió a entrar, sin ganas de mojarse. Llovía cuando apareció en el segundo escalón de su casa, y llovía el día que se peleó con Ginny. Llovía desde hacía una semana.

Entró en la casa con ganas de acostarse y dejar el informe pendiente.

Kreacher hacía su aparición de todos los días, con su delantal de cocina preferido que le tapaba los pies y, armado con un cucharón, le decía el menú del día. Y Harry todos los días se repetía que era tristísimo que su única compañía fuera el elfo doméstico de Walburga Black.

A veces Ron se pasaba a cenar con él, y esas veces coincidía de manera curiosa con las veces que Kreacher hacía pastel de papas y riñones, pero Harry estaba encantado de que su mejor amigo cenara con él, y nunca se quejaba.

Kreacher parloteaba sacudiendo su cucharón, camino a la cocina. Harry cruzó el umbral mirándose los pies, y se encontró con otros pies.

Levantó la cabeza y tuvo que mirarla un momento para cerciorarse de que ella estaba allí. De que estaba allí _de verdad_.

Se le cayeron los papeles de la mano y se desparramaron de cualquier manera sobre el suelo impecable de la cocina.

Ella lo miraba también. Tenía el cabello mojado, una cartera a un lado y estaba sentada en su taburete preferido, frente a una taza humeante. Y se veía tan hermosa e inalcanzable como la última vez que la vio, arrojando sus pulmones por la garganta, despeinada y con una valija en la mano.

–Ginny… –susurró Harry desencajado.

–Ho-hola.

Se miraron. Ella quiso abalanzarse sobre su ex pareja, besarlo como nunca lo había besado, y dejar las explicaciones para después. Él quiso estrujarla contra su pecho, embriagarse en su perfume, besarla hasta el hartazgo, relegar las disculpas y los perdones.

Ninguno se movió.

–Yo… –comenzó Ginny.

Harry asintió.

–Sí, lo sé.

Se acercaron de a poquito, Kreacher seguía despotricando contra una olla, enarbolando su cucharón de sopa. Él fue el primero: le rozó el rostro con la punta de los dedos. Ella no le dio tregua y lo besó.

Fue un beso de _ha pasado medio año_, de esos de mucha lengua y mucho abrazo, de esos de ojos cerrados, de cuerpos apretados.

–Pasaba por aquí y…

–Me parece perfecto –la interrumpió Harry.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa radiante. Él la abrazó por la cintura para comprobar si el cuerpo de ella podía, todavía, amoldarse al suyo como antes. Y sí, podía.

Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Harry. Se sentía en casa.

A fuera estallaba un chaparrón que era guerra, y él había cambiado el perfume, todo lo demás seguía igual.

_._

Harry ama a las chicas que dejan reviews.


End file.
